


Finally together

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Sonic AU stories [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, First Dates, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Sonic stops by the zeti's house to ask Zor to talk over coffee,Zor agrees since he had nothing else to do being blind and all. They talk and grow a relationship after all these years
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Zor the Zeti
Series: Sonic AU stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729486





	Finally together

**Author's Note:**

> I..I was going to make a wedding book..but I couldn't figure out who,I was going to do one of Wily and Mega but i could just do that for the Family Fic. So enjoy another Sonic AU fanfic,this takes place after Starline's..um..kidnapping..
> 
> Also I think I should say this little about the AU. Sonic's team and Eggman's team are at peace and they help each other build a better future for everyone so nobody else could face this torture and torment that two already felt
> 
> BTW,Starline will have a chance to have another kid but..it depends if his mental state will allow him to face that again

The young zeti sat in the yard on a chair listening closely to everything around him,he discovered that he could hear very well. So he used that to see. A bird,the wind,people on the street talking,and the sounds of doors opening and closing.

A sigh escaped his mouth but he didn't say it he just did it,ever since that moment..he felt more happy. Like this was his way of feeling happy but if losing an eye,a leg,and seeing normally is the reward for happiness then I think he could have tried something else. Zeena walked into the backyard with a sandwich and juice,she tapped his shoulder getting his attention,"I brought lunch." She said putting it on his lap

"Thank you." Zor said focusing his eye on the tray trying to pick up the sandwich without dropping it,he was able to pick it up but couldn't find his mouth since his vision became even more blurry,"Here,Let me help." Zeena took it out his hand and held it to his mouth. Zor sighed as he took a bite,he hated being treated like a baby since he lost a lot of things that made up him.

Zik came into the yard to see the sight,"Zor. Someone would like to see you." He said tapping Zor's shoulder,Zeena took the tray off his lap and moved back a bit letting him stand up. Zor was able to stand and walk normally but seeing where to go is hard. Zik took his hand and guide him towards the backdoor.

The front door opened showing a blue hedgehog standing there,Zor tried to focus on the male since the blue was easy to see it was clear it was Sonic,"Hey Zor! I wanted to invite you for coffee!" Sonic said happily,Zor squinted his eye,"Um..your Sonic..right?" "Yeah." "I know you are. I was joking." They shared a small laugh,"Sure. I have nothing else to do. Give me a moment." Sonic nodded before the door was closed on him. Zor started to light up with happiness,"He wants ME to go with HIM! Oh my god!!!" He yelled over excited.

Sonic waited until the door opened showing Zor wearing a sweater,"Read to go!" He said taking a step before quickly losing his balance but thank god Sonic was there to catch him,"By the way,You need to guide him since he can't see. Also don't take advantage of him! I'll cut your d-" "I won't try anything like that. Not when he's in this state. We'll be back later." He said before turning around and walking Zor down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

The two held hands as they walked into the busy streets filled with many people who all seemed like they had a place to go,Sonic kept Zor close to him so he wouldn't get lost. They walked into a cafe that was small but had a great smell to it,Sonic pulled a chair out and Zor sat down in it,"Thank you." "No problem." He sat down across from him,"What do you want to eat?" Sonic asked looking at the menu

"Muffins..hazel.." Zor said looking down at the table trying to listen to his surroundings. The hedgehog looked at him seeing how calm he was for someone who went through torture,"This place is nice. I feel safe here.." Zor said giving a smile while looking up,"I'm glad that your recovering from that event. That must take a lot of strength and will power."

"Not really. When you learn how to walk with a prosthetic and to see with a half blind and only one eye,it's pretty easy after." The zeti said pretty calmly,"But how do you stay so calm?" "I listen to my surroundings. We're so cought up in what we see,we don't take the time to hear. To see..I use my hearing and grow a picture in my mind. It's really great,you should try it." "Sounds cool! I'll try it sometime."

Espio walked up wearing the cafe's uniform,"What would you two like?" "I would like coffee and soup." "Just a muffin..hazel please." He wrote that down and walked away. Zor went back to listening to everything around him,Sonic watched him as he did that,"I don't get out much,but if I do,Zazz or Zeena usually goes with me so I don't get lost. Since hearing could really get someone into a lot of trouble." Zor said opening his blurry eye focusing on Sonic the best he can. Their food arrives,"Enjoy. If you have a complain then forget it since we don't care." Espio said walking away again.

Sonic sighed with a smile as he picked up his coffee,he looked up and held his laughter. Zor was trying to get the muffin in his mouth,"Come on..I'm looking at it why can't I find my mouth?!" Sonic snorted trying to hide laughter,Zoe groaned and just placed it down,"I'll eat it later." Sonic took a spoonful of his soup and held it out,"Open wide." Zor raised an eyebrow trying to get his attention on the object,he shrugged and opened his mouth. Sonic took the spoon out and washed it off,Zor was impressed on how good it was. Sonic then ate the rest.

"You wanted to talk?" Zor asked finally speaking,Sonic swallowed the warm liquid,"Yep. It's about Amy." Zor looked to the side a bit,"Do..Do you think she should be killed for her actions?" The zeti sighed,"Not really.." The two went silent,"Listen. I know what she did was wrong,she killed people. But,when I was at the hospital she came by and-" Zor took out a shard of a crystal,"gave me this. Ever since,I felt more calm."

He said putting it back,"But why did she give it to you?" "I dunno. I'm still trying to figure it out." The zeti said going back to try and eat the muffin,"Hm..well she's in jail now and people are saying she should be killed." "It makes sense..in grief..we all want to get revenge or see the one who caused it suffer..I know from experience.." Zor said finally eating the muffin,"You sound so mature..The last time I saw you..you were all doom and gloom." "I learned how to take in a new outlook on life. I want to live..I want to experience the world. I never thought I'd love living as much as I do." "I'm glad your happy now."

After breakfast,the two held hands as Sonic takes the zeti to a park. When they were there,Zor was sat on a bench,"Oak..this is oak wood.." He said feeling the wood,"Wow! That's pretty impressive! How did you know?" Sonic asked sitting beside him,"Me and Zazz had a mission to find Starline and he was in a forest. So I knew what trees their are." Zor said happily,"Oh yeah. How is Starline?"

"He's doing better..Eggman told up that he needs rest,sadly he can't talk in full sentences just small words." Zor said,"I still can't believe that even happened! Why would anyone even hurt him?" "A insane person." Zor said smiling.

Sonic pat Zor's head causing a small blush to appear on his face,"Aww..So cute.." Sonic said smiling happily

Zor looked into his mirror trying to see his reflection,still nothing but a blur. But it was becoming clear but still not much. But it didn't matter,he smiled at himself and grabbed the wall as he walked into his room.


End file.
